


A Moment in Time

by Southernred



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Heavy dialogue, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Suspension Of Disbelief, Time Travel Fix-It, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernred/pseuds/Southernred
Summary: After Tony’s funeral, Steve must return the infinity stones. He plans to stay in the past to live the life he wanted with Peggy Carter, but what does that mean for Bucky who finally feels free to start a new life? Oh, and there’s also that problem of a scientist wrangler being in the wrong place at the wrong time which kind of makes her Steve’s problem as well.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time! This is my first Darcy Lewis fanfic and I’m so excited as I think her character is underutilized and she often brings a sassiness to the fandom as well as some much needed comic relief. 
> 
> This fanfic is definitely not Endgame compliant as I really felt like they ruined Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers would never have left his best friend behind after all of those years of searching/fighting/helping him and he would not have felt entitled to kind of whisk Peggy Carter away from a life that she said she was happy to have thanks to Steve. I’ve read what the writers said and I still think it was a cop out so this might not be for you if you loved the original ending. I hope I can do right by the characters in my writing and constructive criticism and comments are welcome.

Chapter 1

June 2, 1949  
Washington, DC

Darcy Lewis was fed up with this shit. Not only had she survived New Mexico, London and come back from the dead from Thanos’s snap but now she had been thrown back in time because of a wormhole and fuck if she knew how or when she could get back. 

“ Find Steve Rogers”, Jane had yelled in the last minute before she was whisked away to a different time. “Sure, find Steve Rogers. Of course, that should be easy. I mean I’ve narrowly missed him at every earth-shattering event before, but yep, he will probably just magically appear if I call out for ‘Stupid Captain America’!,” she screamed as she kicked the dirt on the side of the road. 

Steve Rogers was watching Peggy Carter from afar and was gathering the courage to approach when two things crossed his mind. The first was the tense goodbye he shared with Bucky. He had told Bucky his plan for staying in the past the night before returning the stones. He told Bucky about his hopes to live a life without war and to get a happy ending but Bucky had stared at him dumbfounded. 

“So all that shit about until the end of the line was just until you could come up with a better contingency plan? Because I gotta tell you Steve, I’m kind of speechless and not in a good way. You spent years trying to smoke me out and forcing me to remember you and for the first time since we went off to war, I can finally see an ounce of hope of a future and you want to bail?”  
Shaking his head, Bucky said, “ Why didn’t you just leave me to Hydra?” Steve watched as he walked away conflicted and full of guilt. 

The second thing that happened while he was watching Peggy from afar was he kept hearing someone faintly call his name. At first it was for Captain America and then it was for Steve Rogers, then Steven Grant Rogers and then Stevie. And if that wasn’t strange enough, he heard a woman talking to herself about Steve from the future and Steve from the past and that was enough to make him take his eyes off Peggy to see a familiar petite brunette with a burgundy beanie kicking the ground and making dirt fly everywhere and cursing at Dr. Jane Foster for getting her stuck there. After assesssing the situation in absolute astonishment, he vaguely recalled Thor speaking of his former lady love, Jane’s assistant who he yielded/heralded as his “lightning sister”, Darcy Lewis. 

Before Steve knew what he was doing he had walked closer to the clearly freaked out woman and said, “ Miss Lewis?”

Darcy was so stunned to see Steve Rogers in the flesh that she shouted, “ Oh thank Thor!” and then immediately threw herself in Steve’s arms with him barely holding onto his balance. 

After calming the hysterical woman down and realizing that his reunion with Peggy might take a little longer to happen, he ushered the young woman into a nearby coffee shop to figure out why she was here. 

Speaking quietly, Steve asked, “So, Miss Lewis, I know how and why I am here but what I don’t know is how and why you are here?”

“First off, it’s just Darcy. None of that Miss stuff with me. Second, I wish I had a solid answer for ya, Cap. Janey and I were both part of the snap and when we all of a sudden showed back up in a Stark lab that we had been touring 5 years earlier, we were completely flustered. I mean it wasn’t all puppies and rainbows for everyone to come back and not have a fucking clue what was going on. Of course we try to find out what we can and we find out that everyone at the compound has been to Tony’s funeral which we would have come to, but all this makes Jane curious about the time traveling and then Jane starts wondering if changing the fate of you or the Winter Soldier could somehow save Tony and she’s grasping at straws I know at this point but I’m just trying to keep her from having a breakdown you know? When I stupidly see some of the old machines start to work, after she starts beating them in frustration, I do what I always do and pushed her out of the way before the initial explosion, but didn’t do so well with saving myself. The last thing she yelled was to find Steve Rogers.”

Steve looked at her in awe as she barely had taken a breath with that rambling explanation and also he wondered why was Jane Foster sure that Steve Rogers from the past would be able to help someone get back to the future. 

As Darcy stared at this Steve Rogers, who knew everything that had happened becausehe had been there, she started to wonder why he was here in the first place. Without wanting to scare him away too much, she looked at him and asked, “ So, dude how the hell do we get home?” 

Steve looked at her big blue eyes in a panic. She was looking at him like all the others had looked before. They wanted him to solve their problem. But Steve has sworn he was done with that and that he was going to make a life with Peggy dammit. 

“Miss Lewis, err I mean Darcy, I’m not planning to go back to the future. I’m staying here.” 

As Darcy looked at him, he was not even close to being prepared to the words that came out of her mouth. 

“ The hell you say, Steve Rogers! I don’t care if I have to drag your ass back to the future like a petulant child, but you, sir are getting us out of here and we are both going home.”


	2. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy can’t help it that she doesn’t have a filter and she certainly doesn’t hold back telling Steve Rogers what she thinks.

Darcy had to cover her mouth for what she had just said, but she didn’t have a filter and that tended to get her in trouble as she received a very stern and disapproving look from Captain America himself. 

“Look, you just can’t stay here. I mean, how long did you even date Peggy? You can’t just up and decide that you are going to infiltrate her life. Dude, it’s been like 4 years!”, Darcy huffed. 

With his jaw working overtime to maintain some control, Steve looked at her confidently and said, “ Well, fortunately that is not your decision to make Darcy and quite frankly it’s really none of your business”. 

Not one easily dismissed, Darcy decided that she didn’t have too much to lose so she was looking for some answers regardless. “Steve, first things first, didn’t you just get back Bucky? I mean why in the world would you have spent so many years looking for him and helping him through all this and now, you are just going to leave him in the 21st century? I mean even Jane and I being outliers, knew how important he was to you, especially after finding out how much trauma Hydra had induced on him. What does he think of your plan? Also, Peggy Carter had a good and happy life with a husband that you saved and children. Why do you feel entitled to change history?”

Steve was getting angrier and angrier with this woman who had no idea anything about his relationship with Bucky or his relationship with Peggy and he was sick of people giving unsolicited advice about them. First, it was Natasha and then it was Tony and now this woman who had no idea the amount of guilt he carried in his soul. Not only for what happened to Bucky, but also now for Natasha and Tony. He was drowning and he had decided Peggy could be his anchor. She could help him find his legs again. She could give him a future.

“Darcy, you have no idea what my life has been like. You don’t know anything about Peggy or Bucky outside of the history books. But since you seems to have all the answers, maybe you can find a way to get home by yourself.” Steve stood up from the table ready to make his exit but the stubborn and visibly afraid woman grabbed his arm and he visibly flinched when she said, “ Oh, don’t you dare run away from me!”

“I’m not running from you. I’m excusing myself from this situation before it gets out of hand.” 

Darcy sighed and spoke in a resigned voice. “ I know a runner Steve when I see one. I’ve been one my whole life. But aren’t you tired of being afraid Steve? Isn’t that the reason you are here? You don’t know how to live in the future without Thanos or the threat of war or maybe even Captain America. You’ve never once given yourself time to heal from the trauma of your past and I’m not saying this because I want to get home or need help, but living in the past will only make you think of the future. Are you sure you are the same Steve Rogers that went down with the Tesseract all those years ago? Because I know I’m not the same person I was five years ago. I literally turned to dust, Steve. Those years were stolen from me and I’ll never be quite the same person I was before. You don’t think you are needed in the future when the truth is that the world needs you and people like you to help put the pieces back together and For God’s sake, hopefully learn from our mistakes.”

He wanted to scream at her, demand she apologize and take back some of her words, but damn if she hadn’t rubbed his emotions raw. She was right. He was afraid. But he didn’t want to think anymore about her words or how much he felt just standing beside her for the moment. He wanted to be numb from the pain. He wanted to feel nothing. So he put on his bravado Captain America face again to hide his crumbling facade and told her that he was too tired to talk anymore and they needed to focus on getting her home. 

That seemed to placate her enough to let go of his arm and ask him where they could go for the night but Steve already had a plan. However, even as they walked out of the coffee shop, Steve couldn’t help but feel the invisible weight of Darcy’s arm on his bicep and he wondered what that meant if anything.


	3. 2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Foster meets Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson and Scott Lang. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, remember to suspend your disbelief as I have no idea what I’m doing/saying and science and I are definitely not bros. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3-2023

She was frantic. Her best friend literally just fell into a wormhole and the only thing she knew is that it was a fluke. 

All Jane Foster had been doing was hypothetically thinking about time travel and Tony Stark and Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. So, when she started to hit the equipment, throw things and spew off about the unfairness of it all, Darcy was there to rescue her even if seemed like it was only from herself. 

“Whoa, Janey you have to calm down because I’m about half a minute from losing my chill, and we know it is not pretty when I lose my chill.”

Jane Foster looked at her and giggled reaching for Darcy to give her a quick hug. Jane thought to herself that they should be thankful that the snap had been reversed, but at what cost?

“Thanks Darcy. I’ve missed you so much. You always knew how to wrangle us out of our own brains, even when you were just an unpaid intern.”

Darcy laughed and said, “Jane, I’ve always been an unpaid intern.” Jane looked at her and chuckled and then they were both in tears over the ridiculousness of it all. As they both took a moment to embrace the humorous moment, sparks of electricity began to fly right under Darcy’s feet and the force of what was happening dawned on Jane when making eye contact with Darcy.

“Darcy! It’s a wormhole, Darcy. I don’t know why but that’s what it is.”

“Jane, for fuck’s sake, you are a bloody astrophysicist! Fix this!”

The last thing she yelled to Darcy before she was whisked away was, “ Find Steve Rogers. I promise to get you home, Darcy. I promise!”

And just like that, Darcy was gone without a trace and Jane burst into tears, but quickly started wiping them away saying, “ No, I will not cry. I promised I’d get her back and I know that Captain America will help bring her home.“

Then she heard a voice say, “Captain America is going to bring who home?”This is how she met Bucky Barnes who was being followed by Sam Wilson and Scott Lang. 

Bucky was no stranger to dames in distress or at least that’s what he remembered, but this little firecracker was all over the place. He tried to keep up with how she and her assistant came to be here at the Avengers Facility, how messing with the equipment and throwing things was often a way she dealt with anger and grief and how Darcy Lewis somehow ended up in the exact location that a wormhole was created. She then told them that she yelled for her to look for Steve Rogers because she knew he had been the one to return the stones but wasn’t sure why he was stalled in the past.

Bucky, Sam and Scott wanted to help her but they were confused about the wormhole and they were super confused about her knowledge of Steve. 

Sam trying to keep his voice calm and soothing said, “So, Dr. Foster you are telling me that your assistant is somehow trapped in the past and you know that she will run into the Steve Rogers from now. Would you care to share how you could know this information?”   
He raised his eyebrow at both Bucky and Scott and Jane knew that she was at a disadvantage and didn’t have a way to prove any of this as being true. 

Jane quietly answered them, “ It’s been the Aether. Ever since I was the host to the stone, I’ve received messages or images from it. At first, I tried ignoring it but then when I listened to it and then saw those images come true, I started to believe that I now had a sixth sense about things or a psychic ability if you will.”

The men looked at her carefully, and she wondered if they believed her, but it was Bucky Barnes who spoke first telling her that they believed her because the infinity stones held so much more power than they would ever know. 

Jane gratefully looked at him and said, “Thank you. I could feel the snap before it happened and I remember tasting dust in my mouth. And it was the same when the snap was reversed. I tasted the dust but I also felt my limbs growing and it was the strangest feeling. I even tried to warn Tony about his death by leaving a voice mail because I could sense his soul was starting to dwindle. It was terrifying. And when we got here looking for anyone associated with the Avengers, I could see Steve Rogers returning the stones but he stalled in 1949. I don’t know why I know that year, but I know in my heart that is where Darcy was going.”

Bucky had tears in his eyes listening to her and Sam and Scott were silent until Scott said, “ Well, if anyone can help save your friend, it is Captain America. He might be delayed but he’s expected back soon. He always does the right thing and he’s a man of his word.”

Jane looked relieved after his speech even as Sam snickered at how much Scott idolized Steve Rogers. But he noticed that Bucky hadn’t said anything and Sam asked him if he had anything he’d like to add. 

Even though Bucky wasn’t really ready to think about this again so soon, he knew he owed it to Jane Foster to be honest about Steve’s plan. 

“See, the thing is that Steve told me that he wasn’t planning to come back to the future and that he was going to take the opportunity to make a life with Peggy Carter.”

Sam and Jane both said, “ He said what???!!” in sync while Scott just looked befuddled. 

“So, Dr. Foster, I’m not sure how much help Steve Rogers will be willing to give your friend even if she finds him.”

By the time everyone had processed what Bucky had told them,Scott Lang said what they all were thinking, “ Well, shit.”


	4. The Stephensons and Howdy Doody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Steve check into a hotel for the evening as a married couple and it’s only a little awkward. Okay, a lot awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters seem to be wordier than I’d like but let me know if you are still reading. I promise there is an ending at some point...

The Wilford Hotel was quite a spectacular sight and Darcy was surprised Steve chose this one. She was more surprised when Steve sighed loudly and said that their best bet of blending in would be as married couple. As Darcy pondered how it would look to ask for two rooms and also not familiar with anything from this era, she agreed with him.  
Steve said, “ I’ve used the alias of Grant Stephenson on some missions before so you would be, uh, Mrs. Stephenson.” His ears were burning because he knew how ridiculous he must sound and had never gotten any better at talking to women, especially beautiful ones even with time.  
Darcy smirked at him, but agreed that it was the easiest plan and she would just call herself Darla Stephenson if that suited him. As a joke, she asked him, “Now, where’s my ring, stud?” She grinned at him and he thought she was gauging his response, so when he reached into his right pants pocket and brought out a velour box, she looked taken back. Steve scowled at her for a minute, but then told her, “This was my Ma’s ring from my Pa. It was one of the only things that I was able to hang onto and I’ve been thinking of giving it to Peggy, but you should probably wear it in the hotel.” He cleared his throat and she looked up at him appreciating the gesture and quickly wiped tears from the corners of her eyes, nodding her head. Steve took it out of the box and told Darcy, “ It’s likely going to be tight because Ma had such small hands so just do the best you can with getting it on, okay?” Darcy looked at the delicate gold band and asked his mother’s name again, as it seemed important to recognize her in this moment.  
“ Her name was Sarah.”  
“It’s a beautiful name, Steve and a beautiful ring and I promise to be careful with it. As she placed it on her left ring finger, she hesitated to push it any further than her knuckle, so she and Steve were both surprised when it gently slid it down a little bit more and seemed to be a perfect fit. Steve and Darcy stood in silence for a moment until Darcy finally broke the ice.  
“ Come on, Mr. Stephenson. I don’t know about you but this has been the longest and most exhausting day and I feel like I’ve traveled so far( which rightfully earned her a sassy eye roll from Steve) so let’s get a room.” She grabbed his right hand with her newly decorated left hand and they made their way into the hotel.  
When they reached the 9th floor, Darcy was fascinated by the architecture of the building and the room and she imagined briefly that this must have been what it was like for Steve when he first woke up. Everything looked so different. Since they didn’t have much of anything with them, there was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Steve mentioned that he would like to take a shower but she could go first if she wanted. Darcy shook her head and continued to explore the room. When she heard the water running, she was delighted to see that there was an old fashioned(to her) television and when she turned it on, she found a show that she had watched with her grandparents as a young girl. Who would guess that an episode of Howdy Doody could make her so giddy. She was in fact so excited that she squealed to Steve who was just turning the water off, “Steve, come here! You have to see this! I can’t believe this is on!”  
Not able to hear her clearly because of the water, he fumbled for a towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist and threw the door open to see what the yelling was about. He practically ran into Darcy who was standing close to the bathroom door but all Darcy’s train of thought seemed lost as she drank in the gorgeousness of Steve Rogers.  
Steve tried to hide his humor as the young woman clearly was not prepared for his appearance. He shouldn’t have been so proud of her reaction but she was looking at him like he was the best snack in town and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel aroused by her blatant staring. He finally spoke first since she seemed rendered speechless and asked, “ Cat got your tongue, Darcy?”  
Darcy knew that he was teasing her on purpose but she couldn’t help but lick her lips at him and when she thought something sexy might come out of her mouth, instead she said, “Doody. Um, Howdy Doody on the television. Jesus Fucking Christ, is it my turn yet?” She pushed by Steve to get in the bathroom and slammed the door but could hear him giggle. How had she thought she could think straight with an actual Adonis staring at her dripping wet? The only thought she had was of licking up every drop of water off of his toned physique. Frustrated, she turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face. “Get a grip, Darcy.” The quiet knock on the door would have been ignored if Steve had not said, “ Hey Darce, can I get my clothes?” In a huff, she gathered them, opened the door, looked him up and down again and threw the clothes in his face almost making him lose his towel in the drama. “ Thanks Darcy”, he mumbled before she slammed the door in his face and Darcy focused on breathing normal again.

Still huffing about the awkward moment, Darcy turned the water on full blast and cursed the only thing she could easily blame. 

“Fucking Howdy Doody.”


	5. Science or Steve Rogers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to figure out how they are most likely to get Darcy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a thorn in my side. I literally skipped it and wrote ahead because it just didn’t seem to feel right, but this is the best it’s going to get, so moving forward...

Meanwhile back in 2023, if Bucky Barnes has not been a skilled assassin, he would swear that Jane Foster could be the murderous type. She was busy throwing equipment and yelling about pop tarts when thankfully Lang came in bearing Coffee and the coveted pastries. When she started drinking her coffee, she seemed to become almost human again and Bucky had to smirk at how this feisty little astrophysicist that had been jumping around like a spider monkey had transformed into a regal beauty again that seemed full of resilience, faith, intelligence and fuck, did he say beauty? He knew he needed to get a grip on his reactions before this dame knocked him clearly on his ass for thinking fresh thoughts.

Trying to reel himself back to reality, Bucky asked Jane if she had thought of any new solutions. She and Lang had been discussing their options and one of their only hopes was that Steve had access to more Pym Particles than he let on.  
Sam and Bucky glanced at each other and Sam said, “ Cap would never go into a situation unprepared. It’s why they call him “the man with the plan”. When they traveled back in time to 1970, I know that he hesitated to take more than was needed, but it’s possible, right Bucky?”

Bucky thought about all the times that the punk had done something a little sneaky. Stealing a pack of cigarettes from the corner bully of their neighborhood, copping a feel “accidentally” with Ellen Mavis claiming he was having an asthma attack and of course, lying about their experience doing factory work when neither had stepped foot in one. Bucky had no doubt that Steve Rogers was prepared for any outcome in 1949 whatever it may be. 

“ I’m guessing that he has at least one extra vial of the particles with him, especially if Peggy Carter wanted to come to the future instead of staying in the past. So, yeah the more I think I about it, the more I agree with Sam that he is the key to getting Darcy back to you, Dr. Foster.”

Jane seemed lost in thought for a moment and furrowed her brow, but then she thought about Darcy and had to smile. Science and Faith sometimes worked hand in hand and if anyone could make someone do something that she wanted them to do, it was Darcy. She successfully had wrangled all the scientists into taking extended breaks, eating(sometimes even properly nutritious) meals and always had the scientists believing that most of the behaviors she instilled, were their ideas. 

Jane glanced at Bucky and laughed, “Bucky, you say that Steve Rogers is the most stubborn man you’ve ever met. Well, I believe he might be meeting his match soon enough if Darcy has anything to do with it. I’ve never known a more frustrating, selfless, stubborn person than Darcy Lewis.”

Bucky stood there shaking his head from side to side and finally said, “ I can’t believe there are two fools out there instead of one. Man, to be a fly on the wall wherever they are. God help them.” 

And the group had to laugh because they all knew what they were saying was true. Darcy Lewis vs. Steve Rogers...who was going to win?


	6. Sharing a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sharing the bed trope and some sexual tension.

When Steve finished up in the shower, he came back into the room to see Darcy underneath the covers in the bed with a pillow on her head. Steve sighed and grabbed a pillow and the extra blanket and found the floor easily enough. He’d slept in much worse places so this was nothing and he was just tired to the bone. He felt himself slowly drifting but also felt that someone was staring at him. Darcy leaned over the bed and whispered, “What the hell do you think you are doing Steve?” Confused at her whispering and also about her question, he told her that he was trying to get some sleep. Frustrated and crankier than usual, Darcy huffed and said, “ That’s ridiculous Steve. There is plenty of space in this bed and we aren’t doing anything but sleeping. I think we can handle that, don’t you?” Steve looked at her pouty face and he could easily tell that she would carry on until he conceded and who was he to say no to a bed instead of a floor. He rolled himself up off the floor, threw the pillow on the bed and started to feel his eyes drooping once again.  
“Goodnight, Darcy”, he slurred in his slumber. And as Darcy stared at his stupid, gorgeous, ridiculous face especially those eyelashes and lips, Darcy slapped her hand and whispered, “Bad Darcy” to herself and then begrudgingly whispered, “ Night, Steve”. 

Steve jolted in the middle of the night to find himself tangled up in sheets and Darcy, but when he tried to untangle, Darcy just mumbled in her sleep and pulled his arm tighter around her. Too tired and touch starved, he found comfort in snuggling and figured he could deal with the consequences in the morning.

When Steve woke up the next morning,he smelled a mixture of lavender and vanilla as dark brown tendrils tickled his nose. Soft snores echoed through his ears and for just a split moment somewhere between dreamland and reality, he felt at peace. His body and mind we’re totally relaxed and nothing else mattered in that one moment in time except the feeling of being content. And then his dick decided to twitch making him realize he was completely hard beside an absolute stranger who was messing up his long term plans. 

Yes, he knew that it was his body reacting to another person’s touch, but he couldn’t deny the attraction that he felt for Darcy even as he pushed the thought away. Darcy with her sassy mouth and her bright personality. And she was beautiful too with her big blue eyes and her full pink lips and her adundant chest and  
her milky cream skin and... Steve shook his head to get off of this train of thought and forcefully woke Darcy telling her he had to pee. She dutifully turned over and went back to sleep and Steve cursed at himself for the obvious tent in his boxers but was thankful Darcy didn’t seem to notice. He hurried in the bathroom and tried to rid himself of his erection. But his mind was filled of thoughts of those luscious curves and how he’d love to bend her over and fuck her senseless while kneading those full breasts and making her scream his name. When he realized that this fantasy wasn’t going anywhere, he took out his hard cock that was already leaking and imagined that it was Darcy’s hand jerking him off and then he imagined her hot mouth taking him as he got closer to his release and as he felt his balls tighten and moved his hand back and forth faster, he couldn’t help whisper Darcy’s name as he came all over his own hand. While he was cleaning up, he teetered between feeling disgusted and ashamed for thinking of Darcy and not thinking of Peggy as he jerked off and he thought that the sooner that he could get Darcy back to the future, the sooner he could go ahead with his well-devised plan.

But Darcy was nobody’s fool. She had woken up during the night to think of getting some water but was surrounded by Steve’s arms and legs. She also wasn’t mistaken by an extremely impressive hard on pressing into her ass. And damn if that didn’t make her press her thighs together tighter. But although Steve was a stranger to her, them being wrapped up into each other felt both familiar and like the most natural thing in the world. Not wanting to overthink things, Darcy had just closed her eyes and let sleep take over again.

So, she wasn’t exactly surprised or completely asleep in the early daylight when Steve Rogers realized his noticeable predicament cursing at himself making a beeline to the bathroom. She just laid quietly in the bed while she could hear him softly groan and just to know that he was jerking himself off was doing things to her body.She wished that she didn’t want to go ask if he needed any help with that. She imagined how glorious he likely looked getting himself off and even pretended that she heard him say her name.Darcy sighed and put the pillow on her head trying to figure out why she only wanted unattainable men.


	7. Day 2 in 1949

When Steve appeared back from the bathroom, he looked at Darcy with a frown as she still seemed to be asleep. Sighing in frustration, he started stomping loudly in the room and grew frustrated as he tried to tuck in his shirt. 

Underneath the pillow that Darcy had buried her head under, she rolled her eyes and prepared herself for another rousing day of arguing with Captain America. When she sat up with a scowl and looked at him, he scowled back at her which led to her opening her non-filtered mouth. “Dude, what the hell has got your tighty whiteys twisted so much this morning? I know my problem is lack of caffeine, but are you telling me that Captain America does not wake up with sunbeams shining from his ass?”

Steve scoffed at her and told her she was so crude, but also told her that he was frustrated about the day and how to go about running into Peggy while Darcy was still stuck in the time frame. 

“Look Darcy, I need to talk to Peggy and figure out if she wants to stay here in the past or if for some reason she wants to go to the future. How she answers kind of depends on how we proceed with this...mess.”

“Steve, I don’t understand what you are saying.”

I have enough pym particles to get two people back to 2023.

And suddenly, Darcy felt this sickness in her stomach. That the hero she had started to believe was going to help her get home, was too caught up in living in the past to help her. 

With an exhausted sigh, Darcy stood up and glared at Steve. “Fine, before you go out there stalking your ex, do you have any money?”

Steve was confused at the anger in her eyes and also her request for money, but didn’t want to push any more buttons. 

As he pulled out his wallet, Darcy held out her hand expectantly and said, “ If you are planning on being gone all day, the least you can do is give me your money to spend for some clothes and food.” 

“Darcy, I don’t know if it will be all day, but...”  
She yelled surprising her and Steve, “ Just give me the money Steve so I can be out of your hair! I don’t want to spend another moment here with you! “

He gave her more than he thought she would need, but felt guilty with his careless treatment of her. 

Darcy grabbed the money, her key and slammed the door for after effect because she felt like it. “Stupid Steve Rogers and putting his foot in his mouth”, she spewed as she pushed the elevator button to head to the lobby. 

When she went to the front desk of the hotel, she smiled at the worker and asked very deliberately, “ I’m mad at my husband and deserve to be. Where should I go and spend his money?” 

The manager sighed and then grinned like a Cheshire Cat back at her. “ When my Lottie gets angry with me, there is only one place she shops and that’s Woodward and Lothrop department store. However, on behalf of your husband, I must say that unless you think that we are mind readers, most of us men live in a state of perpetual confusion.” Darcy gave him what felt like her first genuine smile in days and said, “Sir, don’t I know it. Be good to your wife” and she exited with a wink.


	8. Shopping, Snooping and Saving Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I also posted Chapter 7 so make sure to go read it before you read this one!

Steve took a deep breath and stared at Peggy Carter’s row house from the far corner of the sidewalk.He hadn’t worked out exactly what he was going to say, but he hoped it would come to him naturally. Just as he was about to take the walk up to the house, the front door opened and a tall man came walking out of the home. Steve managed to camouflage into the bushes as the man walked to his car. He was already feeling a little uncertain and then the front door opened again and there stood Peggy Carter. “ Daniel! You forgot to pick up your lunch again and I have to be out of the office this morning.” The man apparently named Daniel smiled brightly at Peggy and met her halfway to the front door again leaning forward to give her a big kiss and hug. “I love you so much wife. I’d clearly fall apart without you.”, Daniel said. And then Steve’s heart sank as he saw Peggy’s smile and she said back, “ I love you too, husband. I’ll see you this afternoon at the office.” In that moment, Steve knew that he couldn’t destroy what Peggy had clearly built with this man and she had officially moved on with her life. With his head bent down, Steve realized that he had never felt more lost and alone than he did saying goodbye to his past and not knowing if he even had a future. 

Meanwhile, Darcy had a grand time being pampered at the salon at Woodies( the local nickname of the store). She had managed to get Victory Rolls like the showgirls did during the war, had gotten a gorgeous navy blue dress and seamed stockings that made her look like a pin-up girl and bright new red lipstick that gave her the confidence to sashay out of the store with shopping bags in hand. Unfortunately, the further she walked away from Woody’s, the feeling of dread started to sneak back in as she thought about Steve and possibly even Peggy being in the hotel room when she got back. She hoped that the day apart had cooled both of their tempers and that they could work together to get her back home at least. .

Right before Darcy entered the hotel, she happened to look up at the hotel and to her surprise, she saw a figure standing near the edge of the building. While inside she was thoroughly freaking out, she tried to keep a calm demeanor as she ran inside. As she was to broach the front desk, she noticed that there were at least 10 very angry people standing impatiently in line and she then thought of someone who might be able to help her right away. 

As Darcy hurriedly unlocked the door, she was surprised to see no lights on and hear no voices. 

“Steve? Are you here? Are you alone? I think I need your help.” Darcy muttered to herself, “Please don’t be in bed naked with Peggy. Please don’t be in bed naked with Peggy.” The room was pitch black so when Darcy finally turned on the lamp and saw Steve Rogers lying on the bed almost comatose, she almost screamed. 

“Holy shit, dude. I literally just about peed in my pants. Warn a girl next time, okay? Hey, are you okay?”, Darcy asked dreading to hear the answer. She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down by Steve’s feet and touched his left foot to make sure he was breathing. 

Finally, Steve let out a huge sigh. He had heard her come in and he just didn’t have the energy to open his eyes. He had spent many hours crying and mourning not only Peggy, but everyone else he had lost or let down and it had taken a toll on him. He started to sit up and open his eyes and he immediately regretted his decision. Sitting on the end of the bed was not just cute and feisty Darcy Lewis. No, sitting at his feet was bombshell, knockout, Vargas painting worthy, Darcy Lewis and his mouth started watering and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She looked like an ethereal angel with just a hint of the devil on her shoulder and Steve’s brain was short-circuiting as Darcy gave him a funny look. 

“Jesus Christ, Darcy. You look, you look, you look like a slice of heaven. I mean you are breathtaking.”, Steve stuttered and felt the tips of his ears and cheeks getting warm as he blushed profusely. 

Normally, Darcy would be very appreciative of this type of complimenting but she had finally remembered the figure walking the ledge of the building and swiftly grabbed Steve’s hand and said, “ No time for sweet talk, Steve. We have to get to the 9th floor if my counting is correct and save this fool from jumping. Let’s go!”

When they made it to the 9th floor, Darcy was grateful she could count, but she was even more grateful that she was standing there with Captain America. 

In his best Captain voice, Steve finally said, “ Son, I don’t think you want to do this.” 

The man who was on the ledge jumped nervously and moved further away threatening to go over if he got any closer. 

Steve assessed the young man. He couldn’t have been older than 20 or so and Steve desperately wanted to tell him that everything would be alright but instead he told the young man, “Son, whatever happened today is in the past. Don’t get stuck on it. Trust me, I know. Tomorrow is a new day and each new day brings you the future. You just have to stop looking back in anger.” 

Darcy was awestruck by Steve’s speech and it must have given the young man a reason to think enough to step back away from the ledge some. Suddenly, Steve heard additional voices running up the stairs and worried for himself and Darcy, he grabbed her hand, took one last look at the young man and said, “ Believe me when I tell you that what you feel right now will feel different tomorrow. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other.” 

Steve and Darcy were barely around the corner when they saw the police officers running to calmly talk to the young man. Darcy and Steve made eye contact and Steve said, “He’s going to be okay now.”

Then Darcy touched Steve’s arm gently and asked him, “ He might be okay, but are you going to be okay, Steve?”

Steve looked into those big blue saucers and wanted to lie through his teeth, but that hurt too much to even think about, so he answered honestly, “ I don’t know if I’ll ever be okay again, Darcy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woodward & Lothrop was a well-known department store in Washington, D.C. during this time period. 
> 
> http://www.streetsofwashington.com/2010/11/woodward-lothrop-sentimental-favorite.html?m=1
> 
> Also the information about the suicidal person at The Willard Hotel is actually a true story. I just kept envisioning Captain America having something to say about it. 
> 
> Check out this link to read about it. 
> 
> https://ghostsofdc.org/2012/12/07/police-save-soldier-from-suicide-leap-at-the-willard/


	9. What happens in 1949, stays in 1949

Darcy could tell that something was different about Steve and she hesitated to ask him but knew it had to be done. 

“What happened today Steve? What happened with Peggy?” 

Steve sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he opened their hotel door. 

“ It just isn’t going to work out it seems.”

Darcy taken back by his admission asked, “Well, did you state your case? Did you tell her about the future and all of that? I mean she must have known this was a giant leap of faith for you.” 

Steve always surprised by what Darcy said just mumbled, “Thanks for that I guess. I know you think I’m an idiot.”

Darcy frowned and replied, “ I don’t think you are an idiot, Steve. I think you’ve led a traumatic life and are just searching for ways to feel a connection. I think it’s stupid, but romantic as hell to confess your love to Peggy,but I don’t think you are an idiot.”

And suddenly Steve couldn’t handle her saying anything kind to him anymore. “Would you just stop it? Stop trying to be nice. It’s not making it any better! I saw Peggy today and when I saw her, I hesitated and in that moment, her husband was there with her, Darcy! Her husband! And they talked to each other and I could hear because of the stupid serum and she was telling him she loved him and he was telling her that he loved her and that was it! She looked so fucking happy and maybe I’m a spoiled sport but when do I catch a break? When do I get to have what I want? When do I get to feel passion and lust and love and comfort and happiness?”

Steve felt like he was out of control and he was trying to reel it back in but Darcy was staring at him with not pity, but was it perhaps wanting?

Darcy was watching Steve slowly unravel and all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and hold him. And the angrier he seemed to get, the more turned on she seemed to get as she pressed her thighs together to soothe the ache and bit down on her bottom lip. She had been leaning against the wall and she wasn’t sure if she should try to comfort him or curse at him. 

She was leaning toward the first one when he looked at her through those thick eyelashes and said, “ I don’t want your fucking pity. I don’t deserve your pity or your compassion so stop staring at me like I’m a wounded puppy that needs to be bandaged!”

Darcy was beyond frustrated by this point and yelled back at Steve, “ Fuck you,Rogers! You can’t just tell people how to feel and you certainly can’t tell me to not feel compassion for you, you jackass. 

Steve took a step towards Darcy and she could feel the heat radiating off of him. He looked like a feral animal when he caged her in and whispered, “ Would you feel so compassionate about a man who keeps thinking filthy thoughts about you while he’s supposed to be here for someone else? Would it turn you on or make you want to hurl that Captain America fucked his hand this morning and couldn’t get you out of his mind? With your perfect lips and creamy skin and curves like a coke bottle, would you still feel compassionate for a sleazy asshole who can’t stop thinking of pounding you against this wall?”

Steve waited for her to slap him, kick him, yell or spit in his face for being so disgusting and for a minute, it looked like Darcy was debating what to do, so when she grabbed him by his jacket lapels and pulled him in for a kiss, he was stunned. 

He felt her lips tentatively brush over his lips and then he felt her tongue lick into his mouth and whatever doubts or frustrations Steve had, left him in that minute. He kissed her back hungrily like a man hoping to devour his meal in one bite. He wanted to touch and feel every part of her and he pushed her further up the wall. She grabbed his hair with her fingers and the pain combined with pleasure had him reaching for her ass and hoping she would wrap her legs around him. She did just that and started tearing off his clothes as he tried unbuttoning her shirt, but impatience made him pop some of the buttons off and he was finally able to feast on her delectable breasts. He was rubbing her nipples under her lacy undergarment and she was desperately licking a stripe up his clavicle until she found his his ear where she chewed just slightly and then slid back down to nip at his neck. 

Steve was able to undo the zipper on her skirt and groaned in excitement to see her underwear and garter and the seamed stockings. He wanted to thrust into her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to lick her, he wanted to consume her and he was getting more desperate by the moment. He wanted her to feel the same way and hesitantly asked her, “Darcy, do you want this?”

Darcy having a hard time catching her breath answered, “Fuck, yes Steve! Please, I need to feel you.”  
Darcy had never felt so wanton for a man before, so desperately. It was like Steve was the oxygen and she needed to breathe him all in to survive. 

Her declaration made his erection even harder and with one hand on her ass, he started trying to loosen his belt but she batted his hands away and undid his belt and pants. When she was able to she grabbed his cock through his boxer briefs and Steve thought he would come right then. He worked on pulling her bra down so he could suck at her hard nipples and she managed to push his underwear down enough to let his cock bounce free. He sucked at her breast and kneaded her ass and kissed her pulse point, so thirsty to touch and taste every part of her. Darcy started to lick her lips looking at Steve’s gorgeous, thick cock and she was dreaming of the stretch that he would cause and all the pleasure he would give by filling her that much. As she slathered the precum around the tip of his shaft, she grabbed to touch his balls which made him growl.  
Steve was sure he had never felt this primal during sex before and as he kissed Darcy again, he told her how much he wanted to fuck her. Instead of taking her underwear off, she pulled them to the side and begged Steve to touch her. As he started to circle her clit with his calloused thumb, Darcy began to feel the coil of her orgasm. Steve added two fingers in her and he commented, “ You are so desperate for my cock, so fucking wet”. As he pumped into her he could feel the slight fluttering of her inside walls and he had to restrain himself from pounding into her right away.  
As he sped up his pace, Darcy bit his neck and used her fingernails to hold on and he hoped they would leave bruises and as he found the perfect rhythm, Darcy let go and drenched his hands. 

While she was still shaking and coming down from one of her most powerful orgasms, Steve placed his cock at her soaked entrance and started teasing her pussy. 

She looked at him and begged, “Steve, I want you so bad. Please.”

And Steve looked at her sucking on his fingers that were covered in Darcy’s juices and said, “You taste fucking delicious and I can’t wait to eat you out properly but I have to be inside you now.” 

With a few slow thrusts, he was seated to the hilt and Steve stayed still for a minute because he had never felt like someone fit him so well. If Darcy hadn’t started to roll her hips, he would have enjoyed the feel for a bit more, but as soon as she moved, he felt like he was on fire. He thrust into her and she kept milking his dick and screaming, “Harder! I want to feel you for days!” That set Steve off to an even faster pace and he slipped almost all the way out and then would slam all the way back in just to hear her little noises and the squelching sounds of them fucking so loudly. He could feel his balls began to tighten some and Darcy must have felt like she was getting close again as she started circling her clit over and over until she felt the familiar grunt and yelled,” Oh Steve, Oh yes, Steve!” And as he felt her orgasm for the second time, he thrust a few more times until he felt himself have the most powerful orgasm of his life as he coated her walls with his seed. He shivered after his release because it had never affected him so much. 

When he made eye contact with Darcy, he thought she looked thoroughly fucked and absolutely beautiful with her swollen lips and the love bites he had peppered all over her neck and chest. 

He kissed Darcy gently on her lips again and buried his head into her shoulder as she began to slide down the wall and they both began to gain control over their breathing again. He was still in that position and as she gently brushed her fingers through his hair, he felt happy in this moment of time. 

Darcy finally cleared her voice and he feared what she might say at this exact moment. 

“Um, Steve?”

He didn’t know if he wanted to answer but finally said, “ Yes, Darcy?”

He finally looked into her big blue eyes and he waited for her to say it was a mistake or they should forget this, but instead she said, “Why the fuck didn’t we move to the bed 4 feet away?” 

Steve looked at her and she looked at him and they both started to laugh out loud as they literally could have taken two steps and been on a bed. 

As they started laughing so hard that tears were forming at Darcy’s eyes, Steve grinned and picked her up still laughing and said, “Next time” as he threw her on the bed and wiggled his eyebrows while she squealed with glee preparing for the second round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there’s that...👀


End file.
